Tonight We Unite
by Chaejinnie
Summary: Jonghyun and Key need to relieve their frustration. The night will be very very very relaxing.


Summary : Jonghyun and Key need to relieve their frustration. The night will be very very very relaxing.

Warnings: This is boyxboy love, so if you don't like it... don't read it.

Pairings: JongKey [Jonghyun x Key]

Disclaimer: I do not own them, nor do I make any profit off this.

****"Cheeeeeeeee."**** The older boy let out a relieved sigh as they returned to their hotel. They had just pulled a gig at Tokyo and it took a lot of energy out of them. Taemin and Minho shared a room, Jonghyun and Key shared a room and Onew got a room of his own. Jonghyun pulled out the key card for their room and opened the door. There were two beds, each on their own respectful side of the room. As the raven entered the blonde Key followed. Jonghyun threw his bag beside his bed and just dropped onto it. He let out a big yawn. ****"Say Key-ah. What should we do? I don't want to go to sleep yet." ****The raven spoke. ****"Honestly, I don't know Jonghyun-hyung."**** The blonde replied. The diva had set his bag beside his bed as well and was now walking towards Jonghyun. The younger of the two bowed when he was in front of the raven and Jonghyun gave him a soft peck on the lips.

****"I think we should take a shower."**** Jonghyun proposed. Key nodded and got up from his position. He started undressing, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. He scratched the back of his head and walked towards the showers. The hotel room was quite big and as expected, so was the shower. Key got into the shower and turned on the water. He gave a slight moan of pleasure as the warm water splashed onto his skin. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the water. He let out a girlish yelp when Jonghyun wrapped his arms around the other boy. The raven planted a kiss on his neck. ****"I hate it when you scare me like that, hyung."**** The blonde spoke with a pout clearly in his voice. The raven chuckled and gave another kiss on his neck and nuzzled it.

Jonghyun moved one of his hands up a bit and grabbed Key's nipple between his thumb and index finger. He started twisting the nub gently between his fingers and at the same time he gave kisses and bites on his neck. The blonde in his arms giggled a bit. As his left hand was on Key's nipple, his right hand moved downwards. The boys ignored the fact that the water had turned quite cold. Jonghyun grabbed Key's burning erection and grinned against his skin. ****"You sure get it going quickly."**** The raven whispered into his ear.****"S-shut up." ****Key replied. The raven chuckled and started stroking the member in his hand. He himself was growing pretty hard as well. Key reached behind himself and found his way to Jonghyun's cock and started pumping it in rhythm with his own. Jonghyun growled in pleasure and planted more bites on the other's neck. Key bent his head so that the raven would have better access to his vulnerable neck.

Jonghyun enjoyed the moans he earned from the other boy. He released his grip and turned the other boy around. While he was at it, he turned the water much hotter. The older boy pulled the younger one into a deep and passionate kiss. Jonghyun nibbled on Key's lower lip, begging for entrance. Key parted his lips and granted the raven access. His tongue darted into the blonde's mouth and explored the wet sweet cavern. Key retaliated and their tongues began their beautiful dance. Jonghyun pulled Key closer and grabbed both of their erections with one hand. He placed them together and started stroking slowly, creating amazing friction between them. Sparks of pleasure were sent down both of their spines. The kiss continued for a good while. Jonghyun finally broke he kiss and there was a slight line of saliva still connecting them. The line was broken by the water rather quickly. Jonghyun picked Key up and the blonde wrapped his legs around him. Jonghyun moved them to the wall so he could have some support from it. He slowly placed his cock on the entrance of the other boy. ****"You ready?" ****The raven asked. Key only nodded.

Jonghyun slowly lowered Key onto his hard erection. The teen winced a bit, but he was mostly used to it already. He and Jonghyun had been doing this for a while now. They kept it a secret from the other members and their fans. Once Jonghyun had impaled him completely, they kissed passionately once more. Key could feel the lust radiate off Jonghyun. The blonde threw his arms around Jonghyun's neck. The raven started lifting and dropping the blonde on his cock. This earned hisses and moans out of the other boy. He quickened his pace. Jonghyun moaned loud as he slammed into Key. The younger boy was so tight. ****"I'm going to come soon."****Jonghyun whispered quickly. All it took was just a few more thrusts and Jonghyun spilled his seed into Key. The raven let Key get onto the ground and they embraced each other in the shower. Jonghyun finally stood up and got washed. He left the shower before Key.

It didn't take long for Key to emerge from the shower as well. When he did, Jonghyun had pushed their beds together and was already in bed. Key got into bed as well and Jonghyun slung an arm around him. He brought his mouth to Key's ear. ****"Time for round two."**** He whispered seductively. ****"But hyung, that means we have to take another shower." ****The younger boy whined. ****"I don't care."**** The raven said while laughing. He dived in for a kiss and the night continued.


End file.
